Forum Shinra 7
by Lunagarden
Summary: Au plus grand plaisir des fans voici voilá le 7ième de la saga! Enjoy!


Kikou! Voilà un tant attendu Forum Shinra! Enjoy xD

**Forum Shinra 7**

**MDJ : Faites de l'exercice régulièrement pour maintenir votre corps en bonne santé.**

Zack Fair vient de se connecter au forum.

Reno vient de se connecter au forum.

Reno: Whoa j'ai mal….

Zack Fair : Forcément la salle de muscu, c'est pas fait pour les tapettes MOUHAHAHAHA !

Séphiroth : Oh ? La fouine qui veut se prendre pour un Homme ? C'est nouveau ça.

Zack Fair : Dans son cas, c'est comment éviter à un con comme lui de pas se faire tuer avec une altère xD

Reno : Oh ta gueule, le chiot -_-

Genesis vient de se connecter au forum.

Génésis : Mes salutations.

Zack Fair : Mes condoléances surtout, comment tu peux être avec ce type dis-moi ? Reno arrive à peine à soulever une altère de 40 kilos sans manquer de s'étrangler avec.

Genesis : Ce qu'il fait de son temps libre ne me regarde pas, je préfère la lecture.

Reno : A défaut du sport matelas avec moa xD

Séphiroth : …

Zack :…

Genesis : Par la Déesse, abattez-moi cet obsédé.

Reno : Roh aucun sens de l'humour.

Zack : Venant de ta part c'est aucun sens d'intelligence tout court.

Reno : Tu devrais t'y voir des fois. T'avais à peine l'air pas con en courant après une balle pendant deux heures !

Zack : Je jouais au football ! C'est normal de courir après le ballon, c'est le but du jeu !

Reno : C'est aussi le but du jeu d'aboyer comme un clébard pour qu'on te passe la baballe ?

Genesis : La nature qui revient au galop comme on dit.

Reno : Ouais xD MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Genesis : Il a dut être un chien dans une de ses vies intérieures, je suppose…

Reno : Pas grande différence avec celle-ci alors xD

Zack Fair: Putain je vous hais -_-

Séphiroth : Pauvre petit chiot. Promis ce soir, je prendrais le temps de jouer avec toi au ballon.

Zack Fair : Je la sens mal…

Séphiroth : Tu ne devrais pas, Fair. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je vais m'échauffer pour ce soir.

Séphiroth vient de se déconnecter du forum.

Reno : Houla, tu devrais te préparer au pire xD Je suis sur qu'avec Séphiroth il n'y a même pas de jeux préliminaires MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Zack Fair : Mais ta gueule, la fouine !

Genesis : Il en connait un rayon, c'est sûr…

Zack Fair : Tu dis ça par expérience personnelle je suppose, non ?

Genesis : Non, non…

Reno : Le genre de 'non, non' qui veut dire : 'oui, oui'.

Genesis : Connard…

Reno : Moi aussi je t'aime, mon choupinet enflammé du cul MOUHAHAHAHA !

Genesis : Je te hais -_-

Zack Fair : T'es pas le seul, t'inquiète -_-

Angeal vient de se connecter au forum.

Angeal : Bonjour tout le monde.

Genesis : Angeal, ton chiot a une assurance vie ?

Angeal : Pourquoi cette question ?

Reno : Bah ton clébard est sur le point de perdre ses boules xD

Zack Fair : N'importe quoi ! Si sa trouve c'est une partie de ballon à quoi Séph a fait allusion !

Reno : Le genre qu'on fini castré surtout MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Genesis : C'est toi qu'on devrait castrer, ça refroidirait tes ardeurs.

Zack Fair : -_-

Angeal : C'est quoi le but de cette partie ?

Zack Fair : Bah penser à taper les boules… ? Surtout penser à taper les boules.

Reno : Ça risque de faire mal ça, c'est quand même sensible MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Zack Fair : -_-

Genesis : Il ne parlait pas de ce genre de boules Reno.

Reno : Ah bon ?

Angeal :…

Zack Fair : Ouais bon… c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais là je crois que je vais tout de même chercher quelque chose pour me protéger.

Reno : Genre une coquille x) ? Même comme ça je doute qu'elle résiste face à l'arsenal naturel du Général MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Genesis : Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Reno : Quoi, quoi ? Tu me fais une crise de jalousie par rapport à la sienne ?

Zack fair : Euh… je vous laisse entre vous hein ? Pas envie d'être mêlé à votre histoire de ménage.

Zack Fair vient de se déconnecter.

Genesis : Explications, tout de suite, Reno !

Reno : Quôa !? Sérieux, tu crois qu'il se trimballe comment dans les douches pour hommes ! En peignoir rose peut-être ?!

Genesis : T'es un homme mort Reno, te voilà prévenu !

Genesis vient de se déconnecter du forum.

Reno : Roh, mais ! Quel jaloux quand il s'y mets sérieux !

Reno vient de se déconnecter du forum.

Angeal : …Je crois que je vais devoir doubler la dose de Valium dans les prochains jours…

Angeal vient de déconnecter du forum.

* * *

Oulà quelque cjhose me dit que Genesis n'aime pas l'infidélité xD

J'espère que ce petit fofo vous a plut^^ J'essaierais d'en faire un autre mais je promets rien^^

Bisous ^^


End file.
